1. Field
The disclosure relates to energy harvesting, and in particular, to techniques for separating signals in energy harvesting applications.
2. Background
The proliferation of modern electrical devices makes wireless communications more challenging due to greater interference in the radio spectrum. However, such interference is also a potential energy source which may be used to supply power to the devices. Energy harvesting is the extraction of energy from the ambient environment, e.g., from radio interference, to power devices such as sensors, processors, radios and other communications devices.
In energy harvesting applications, it may be desirable to separate a desired in-band signal from out-of-band signals such as interferers, so that the in-band signal may be appropriately processed, while out-of-band signals may be harvested for their energy content. It would be desirable to provide simple and efficient techniques to perform such signal separation.